Our Lovely Hime-sama
by Haruka Kitsune
Summary: Konoha akan diterjang badai. sang Hime akan menuju Konoha untuk bertemu temannya. mungkin tujuannya akan berubah jika Konoha memperlakukan nya buruk. bagaimana kelanjutannya...
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

Disini semua pangkat shinobi menjadi pangkat penyihir

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: Allfemnaru

Sakura/konoha bashing

Good!danzo good!Orochimaru

good!akatsuki good!allootsuki

Rookie 12 :13

Di sebuah istana, di kerajaan Uzushio, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang menjadi Hime-sama kerajaan tersebut. Dia akan bersiap untuk pergi ke kerajaan Konoha. "Naru-chan kau sudah akan pergi? ". Tanya Mito. "Ne Baa-chan aku akan pergi sekarang ". Jawab Naruto. "sebenarnya kenapa kau harus pergi ke sana Naru-chan? ". Tanya Hashirama. "Naru kan mau menjemput Sasu-teme". Ucap Naruto. "Hm~ kalau gitu Naru pulangnya kapan? ". Tanya Madara. "Hm~ kemungkinan pada saat ujian Chuunin". Jawab Naruto. "Hati-hati disana... Dan sampaikan salamku kepada Hiruzen dan Danzo ". Ucap Madara dan Hashirama. "Naru berangkat jaa~". Ucap Naruto. Lalu ia berangkat menuju ke Konoha.

Naruto POV

Ah~ akhirnya aku bisa ke Konoha. Aku pasti akan dimasukkan ke Konoha Magic Academy. Hmm apa aku harus menyembunyikan identitas ku ya? Ya... Itu bukan ide buruk. Dari Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Naruto menjadi Namachisen Naruto. Tapi itu malah jadi aneh. Kalau gitu Uzunami Naruto. Hohoho aku memang pandai membuat nama.

Naruto POV end

Kurama POV

aku ini adalah yokai, tetapi aku jatuh cinta pada nya. Sang mentari dan juga reinkarnasi Amaterasu-sama. Kuharap dia mau menerima ku

Kurama POV end

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di Konoha. Dia berjalan menyusuri kerajaan tersebut. Naruto berjalan bersama dua hewan yang sudah di anggap temannya. Hewan tersebut adalah rubah berekor sembilan bernama Kurama atau yang orang tau Kyuubi dan Serigala berekor sepuluh (ini hanya khayalan author tentang tampilan Juubi) bernama Shinju atau Juubi. Mereka termasuk kategori tailed beast, monster berekor 1-9 tapi untuk Shinju, dia dianggap hanyalah mitos semata. Tailed beast sebenarnya merupakan prajurit milik Amaterasu no Ookami. Sang reinkarnasi Amaterasu no Ookami adalah Naruto sendiri.

Sampailah Naruto di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah itu milik keluarga Uchiha. Rumah itu awalnya milik Madara, namun ia memberikannya kepada anak pertamanya Fugaku. Ting..tong... Bel dibunyikan oleh Naruto. Pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita berambut hitam, tenyata itu adalah Mikoto. "eh Naru-chan sudah sampai... Ayo masuk". Ajak Mikoto. Naruto pun masuk ke rumah tersebut. "kamarmu berada di samping kamar Sasuke. Pintunya berwarna biru langit ". Ucap Mikoto. Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Kurama dan Shinju naik ke tempat tidur bersama Naruto. Naruto yang kelelahan pun langsung tertidur.

'tidurlah Hime-sama...kami akan selalu menjaga mu apapun yang terjadi ' batin mereka.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

"Tadaima"Ucap Sasuke. "okaeri" jawab Mikoto. "kaa-san apa Naruto sudah datang? " tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba. "sudah... Ia sedang tidur dan jangan mengganggu nya" perintah Mikoto. "ha'i" jawab Sasuke. Ia pun pergi menuju kamar nya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Konoha Magic Academy. "Ohayo! " sapa Naruto saat menuju meja makan. "Ohayo mo Naru-chan " balas mereka. "Hari ini akan ada pembagian team untuk mengambil misi" jelas Sasuke. "hontou ni? "tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "tentu saja Naru-chan... Aku juga seperti itu dulu " ucap Itachi sambil mengacak rambut naruto. "uuuh Nii-chan " ucap naruto sambil mem pout kan bibir nya. 'kawaii ' batin mereka -naruto.

Setelah makan, mereka -Itachi, naruto, sasuke - pergi ke KMA.

setelah sampai, mereka berdua mengantarkan Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah. saat ke ruang kepala sekolah, mereka diperhatikan oleh siswa maupun siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar koridor ruangan kepala sekolah. akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. "sumimasen... Tsunade-sama... kami membawa murid baru" ucap Itachi sopan. " masuk saja" ucap Tsunade acuh. Mereka bertiga masuk . "ck ck ck.. ba-chan... kau masih saja bermabuk mabukkan... ku adukan ke Mito baa-chan nih" celetuk Naruto. 'suara itu...mungkinkah?' batin Tsunade tidak percaya. "Gaki? kau ke Konoha?" Tanya Tsunade tidak yakin. "kalau aku tidak disini... lalu siapa yang berbicara dengan mu ba-chan?!" ucap Naruto. "yah... hantu mungkin" jawab Tsunade asal. "hehehe" tawa Naruto garing sambal menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "baiklah Naru...kau akan masuk ke kelas Blue... dan ingat hanya mengambil misi saat kau tidak ada tugas pelajaran" ucap Tsunade. Mendengar Naruto akan sekelas dengannya, Sasuke dalam hati bersorak gembira.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersama menuju kelas Blue, kelas elite di akademi itu. Itachi telah berpisah dengan mereka di koridor terakhir. akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas. terlihat disana Iruka sedang membacakan team mereka. "sumimasen sensei ada murid baru " ucap Sasuke. "ah... baiklah kau murid baru.. perkenalkan namamu" perintah Iruka. "ohayo... watashiwa Uzunami Naruto desu~" ucap Naruto. "baiklah Naruto, duduklah disamping Sasuke" ucap Iruka. " baiklah aku akan membacakan team nya"

SKIP

"team 7 adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzunami Naruto dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi" ucap Iruka . "HA!!! rasakan itu Ino" teriak Sakura penuh kemenangan. "ck... terus aku harus bilang tidak terima begitu?" ucap Ino tidak peduli. "Ino-nee? aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini" ucap Naruto. "hehehe" tawa ini cengengesan.

SKIP

setelah pembagian team selesai, semua murid dijemput oleh pembimbingnya masing-masing. hanya tinggal team 7 yang belum di jemput oleh pembimbing mereka. "grrr sebenarnya dimana sih pembimbing kita?" jengkel Sakura. tiba-tiba, "ehm, team 7 berkumpul di atap" perintah Kakashi. Lalu dia menghilang .

TBC


End file.
